


Captain America - Peggy Carter

by Hexiva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Peggy Carter becomes Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America - Peggy Carter

Peggy refuses the scientists, refuses the propagandists, refuses to be a lab rat or a dancing monkey. She didn’t undergo a dangerous and highly experimental process just to be dressed up like a doll and paraded around to music. 

She stays in the SSR, which isn’t stupid enough to refuse a super-soldier agent, not with HYDRA on the loose. She is always the first to strike against HYDRA.

But she knows the army has plenty of strong men - and women, too. And so does HYDRA. So she stays back, waiting in the shadows. She knows more about shadows than Johann Schmidt does. Schmidt thinks he knows better; but he drives flashy cars and uses sinister symbols and has his cultists shouting his name. He has never been forced into the shade the way Peggy has, all her life. 

When she strikes, there are no superweapons, no tesseracts, no magic or science. But she has enough honor - or is it ego? - to fight him face to face.

He’s a fool. He wants to philosophize, to monologue about his mad dreams. 

She shoots him in the face and walks away unscathed.


End file.
